deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Shuttles
A Shuttle was a type of spacecraft used for low orbit or short distance space travel. Like any full sized spaceship, shuttles are capable of Faster-than-light travel, the transportation of food and various goods and personnel. Shuttles are a commonly used spacecraft seen in the Dead Space universe. Background When the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] arrived in orbit of Aegis VII, it sent shuttles down to the colony for business and other transport purposes. Hanford Carthusia, the colony's manager was ordered to send three shuttles to the Ishimura prior to Planet Crack. The first shuttle carried the Red Marker. The second shuttle carried all of the data about the artifact and the third was to carry the bodies from the Union Square mass suicides. Carthusia prevented the last shuttle from leaving out of anger for not being permitted to leave the colony and join the Ishimura. The result of this action was why Gabe Weller and his security team are sent to collect the bodies. Shortly after the planet crack, a no-fly order was put in place. Variants Aegis VII Shuttlecraft When the Aegis VII Colony was first built, the colony itself had a shuttle port which held six shuttles that resembled large NASA shuttles. The Mission Square Shuttle port held an unknown number of colony Shuttles that had quad boosters.Dead Space (Comics) Only a small number of shuttles escaped the colony and reached the Ishimura during the Aegis VII Incident: A shuttle flown by Colin BarrowDead Space: Downfall and Shuttle CSO-4 that was destroyed by the ADS cannon fire from the Ishimura.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 4: Rendezvous With Fate USG Ishimura Shuttlecraft The Ishimura was known to have a large amount of shuttles and aerial craft. It's Flight Deck had two runways, each with a Flight Control Room and a shared Flight Lounge. The Ishimura also had a Maintenance Deck where maintenance shuttles are docked such as Maintenance Shuttle 23Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 8: In the Hearts of Men and a separate hangar located in the Executive Block of the Crew Deck for the Executive Shuttle. The Ishimura also had escape pods in serried docks from bow to stern which could be ejected from the ship in case of an emergency. Warren Eckhardt's Survey shuttle, Vestri was used to land on Aegis VII and was docked elsewhere in the colony. It was later crash landed on the hull of the Ishimura by Gabe Weller.Dead Space: Extraction All of the known shuttles and pods aboard the Ishimura are destroyed or jettisoned remotely by an unknown source during the Second Aegis VII Incident. The USG Kellion : A Wai Lao-class repair shuttle. The [[USG Kellion|USG ''Kellion]]'' was a small capacity transport with a ShockPoint Drive and did not feature any sort of armament. Dead Space Aftermath The shuttles deployed by the vessel called the [[USG O'Bannon|USG O'Bannon]] used to investigate the deteriorating status of Aegis VII following the destruction of the Red Marker are yellow and brown. Two large engines are located near the stern and a large crew cockpit section near the bow. The shuttles transported the planet stabilizer arrays to the surface. The large tower-like devices pulled the shuttles down into the atmosphere of a crumbling Aegis VII. The shuttles escaped the planet's surface after the crust began to destabilize. One shuttle returned to the USG O'Bannon's hangar on a crash course, though the crew survived. The other shuttles are destroyed by the debris thrown up from the planet or caught in the O'Bannon's main engines after it's escape attempt. Titan Station Spacecraft Titan Station as it was befitting a facility of its size carried many various types of shuttle for transport, evacuation or medical usage. One such vessel was a Medivac shuttle. Most of the craft on Titan Station are destroyed or used for evacuation during the Necromorph outbreak there. Isaac Clarke encountered a destroyed Medivac shuttle while fighting a Tripod. Others battling for survival on the station used Medivac shuttles or related craft to get away. Dead Space 3 : The [[CMS Crozier|CMS Crozier]] was a transport shuttle docked aboard the [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS Terra Nova]] above Tau Volantis. The shuttle was in deplorable condition when Ellie Langford's team found it and after some repairs was used to take the survivors to the surface of the planet. Like the rest of the ships and shuttles among the debris of the floatila, the shuttle was over two hundred years old and was set for decommission prior to the outbreak on the planet. The Crozier suffered from heavy damage from the debris during the re-entry attempt into the atmosphere and split apart. It's two sections landed in different areas on the surface of the planet. Identified Shuttlecraft *[[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] - repair shuttle; destroyed. *''Vestri'' - Warren Eckhardt's survey shuttle; damaged crashing onto the Ishimura's hull. *Shuttle 7 - (Barrow's Shuttle) unknown shuttle type; destroyed. *Shuttle CSO-4 - transport used to evacuate civilians to the Ishimura; destroyed. *Executive Shuttle - Executive Crew craft of Ishimura, used by Isaac to escape Aegis VII and Ishimura; unknown. *[[CMS Crozier|CMS Crozier]] - A Sovereign Colonies shuttle used to take Isaac and the other survivors to the surface of Tau Volantis; destroyed. Sources *